Мирное время Третьей Эпохи: Пора взросления
by JamieBradley
Summary: Четвертый фик серии. Как всегда, без чтения моих фиков "ВК: Вмешательство Галадриэль" и остальных в серии "Мирное время" ничего не понять. Народы Арды предчувствуют приближение тени, а значит молодым эльфам пришла пора взрослеть. Этот фик дался мне очень сложно, поэтому ваше мнение и отзывы очень важны для меня.


**Слово автора:** Я так и не могу расстаться с созданной мной альтернативно-дополненной историей Арды, и потому перед вами очередной фик из серии «Мирное время Третьей Эпохи». По очередности его следует читать после «МВТЭ: Я – Эллодан, он – Элрохир». На этот раз то, что у меня вместо музы, велело мне написать про Арвен. Ее история не давала мне покоя несколько недель, я не раз переписывала ее, меняла сюжет и детали. Получилось немного AU-шно даже относительно моей вселенной. Впервые написание фанфика далось мне настолько тяжело. Результат перед вами, надеюсь, что кому-то понравится. Отзывы на этот фик нужны мне как воздух! За саму идею благодарю пользователя aetern'ы с ником Н.Ф. Счастливого чтения!

Всегда ваша,

**Jamie Bradley**

* * *

**Дисклеймер:** Мир не изменился, а значит, герои, география и история Арды по-прежнему мне не принадлежат, как бы я не желала обратного. Я не зарабатываю на этом ни копейки, зато тешу свое непомерное самолюбие.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Арвен спешила по коридорам Последнего Приюта. С минуты на минуту должны были прибыть очередные гости, и ее отсутствие было недопустимым, но ей так хотелось хоть минуту провести с бабушкой наедине. Время пролетело незаметно, во внутреннем дворе слышался шум, родители и братья уже собрались на крыльце. Арвен еще раз мысленно укорила себя и прибавила шагу. Надо сказать, что дочь Элронда имела самое что ни на есть прямое отношение ко всему происходящему, так как гости съезжались на празднование в честь ее совершеннолетия.

Она успела присоединиться к своей семье, дополненной дедом, как раз в тот момент, когда в воротах показалась тройка всадников. Вновь прибывшие были явно опытными наездниками, ибо их лошади были абсолютно свободны от сбруи, что даже среди эльфов было искусством, так как большинство, хоть и не седлало коней, но уздечку или хотя бы недоуздок для управления использовали. Выглядели они как воины – на боку у каждого был легкий меч, на поясе ножи, а за спинами были видны луки и полупустые колчаны. Они были одеты в сравнении с другими гостями очень просто - в охотничьи костюмы из тканей зеленых и коричневых оттенков без всяких украшений кроме небольшой вышивки серебряной нитью на груди, да еще у их предводителя волосы были стянуты удивительно тонкой работы серебристым обручем, украшенным драгоценными камнями. Впрочем, волосы этого эльфа также были удивительны своим оттенком, напоминая расплавленное золото, большинство эльфов, да и людей Имладриса были темноволосы, как и спутники незнакомца. Те же немногие, в основном смертные родом из далеких южных степей, что могли похвастаться светлыми волосами, были скорей желтоволосы, и цвет их локонов напоминал цветки эланора.

Предводитель трио направил свою лошадь прямо к крыльцу, быстро окинув взглядом собравшихся. На мгновение Арвен показалось, что его взгляд слегка потеплел, задержавшись на близнецах, те же широко улыбались в ответ. Золотоволосый эльф ловко спрыгнул с лошади прямо перед Элрондом и слегка поклонился:

- Лорд Элронд, лорд Келеборн, - более глубокий поклон, - леди Келебриань, - церемонный поцелуй руки.

- Леголас, - кивнул Элронд, - рады тебя видеть, сорок восемь весен прошло с момента нашей последней встречи.

- Подскажи-ка, племянник, почему опаздывает этот старый Лис, именующий себя твоим отцом? – тут же вклинился в разговор Келеборн. Лицо Леголаса немного помрачнело.

- Король Трандуил не сможет присутствовать на празднике по веским причинам. Они изложены в этом письме, - эльф протянул пергамент хозяину дома. – Оно адресовано как вам, владыка, так и лорду Келеборну с супругой и владыке Кирдану, если он прибудет. Мне так же поручено обсудить его с вами, ответить на ваши вопросы и высказать свои предположения по этому поводу.

Арвен увидела, как дед с отцом обменялись взволнованными взглядами, прежде чем Келеборн спросил:

- И насколько сильно ранен Лис?

Удивление принца Эрин Гален было так же велико, как и остальных.

- Откуда вы… - начал было он вопрос, но владыка Золотого Леса тут же перебил его.

- Я знаю Трандуила всю свою жизнь. И прекрасно представляю, что искушение возможностью дружеской ссоры со мной вытащило бы его из Зеленого Леса в любом случае, кроме тяжелого ранения или семейной трагедии. Поскольку ты, Лисенок, стоишь передо мной целый и невредимый…

- Король был ранен не тяжело, но в кровь попал яд. Некоторое время он не мог передвигаться. Я настоял, чтобы мой король остался дома под уходом целителей. И был прав. В дороге мы снова подверглись нападению. Двое из моего отряда были ранены, и дальнейший путь мы проделали уже втроем.

- Амлуг ранен? – спросил Элрохир.

- Нет, - ответил с улыбкой принц, - он возглавляет отряд, сопровождающий раненых домой.

- Не будем больше об этом, - сказала Келебриань, - вы, несомненно, успеете все обсудить позднее. Сейчас время праздника, а не грусти.

- Вы правы, леди Келебриань, - улыбнулся сын Трандуила.

- Что ж, Леголас, - сказал Элронд, - позволь тебе представить виновницу торжества мою дочь Арвен, прозванную Ундомиэль. Арвен, Леголас Трандуилион, наследный принц Эрин Гален.

Дочь Элронда была в замешательстве. Конечно, едва отец обратился к гостю по имени, она знала, кто это. Но представший перед ней эльф совершенно не походил на тот образ, что она успела составить по рассказам братьев и остальных. Среди обитателей Последнего Приюта и его окрестностей ходили легенды о проделках и приключениях юных близнецов в компании молодого принца и его друга Амлуга. А многие незамужние эллет из тех, кто хоть раз видел Леголаса, мечтали завоевать его сердце, считая его очень красивым. Она ожидала увидеть кого-то похожего на Элрохира, веселого, бесшабашного и задиристого эльфа, или Эллодана, который был чуть более спокойным, но гораздо более хитрым и изобретательным в своих проделках. Но вместо этого перед ней стоял молодой воин, который, не смотря на свой возраст, был сочтен достойным, представлять свое королевство не только на празднике, но и на совете с владыками. Братья Арвен никогда не удостаивались чести быть посланцами отца, и уж тем более никто не интересовался их мнением, а ведь вряд ли они были намного младше Леголаса.

- Я рад встрече с вами, леди Ундомиэль, - приветствовал ее Леголас прежде, чем на мгновение коснуться губами ее руки. – Король Трандуил весьма сожалеет, что не может лично присутствовать на празднике в честь той, чья красота превосходит красоту самой Лютиэн. И он надеется, что в качестве его извинений вы примите этот скромный подарок.

В этот момент один из сопровождающих поднес принцу шкатулку, и тот, отбросив крышку, протянул ее Арвен. В шкатулке лежали гребни для волос, выполненные из серебра, сплетенного в чудесные узоры и украшенного крупными жемчужинами белых и розовых оттенков.

- Этого не может быть! – воскликнул Келеборн. – Откуда Лис взял эти гребни?

- Значит, мой король не ошибся, - улыбнулся Леголас. – Он выкупил их у одного путешественника, идущего в Эребор.

- Они прекрасны, - сказала Арвен, - и, разумеется, извинения короля Трандуила приняты, ему не было нужды делать мне такой роскошный подарок. Но как я понимаю, кроме красоты у этих гребней есть еще и история, которую мне хотелось бы услышать.

- Если мой король прав, то это не столько подарок, сколько возвращение собственности законной обладательнице. Но я прошу прощения, леди, я устал с дороги и хотел бы отдохнуть, к тому же лорд Келеборн знает их историю гораздо лучше меня.

- Разумеется, - сказал Элронд, - я думаю, Эллодан и Элрохир не откажутся показать комнаты вам и вашим спутникам.

Леголас еще раз поклонился и был увлечен в Последний Приют близнецами. Арвен вопросительно посмотрела на деда.

- Эти гребни, - сказал опечаленный Келеборн, - тысячелетия назад мой единственный родной брат Галатиль подарил на совершеннолетие своей дочери Нимлот. Береги их, Арвен.

- Воистину королевский подарок, - заметил Элронд после небольшого молчания и, посмотрев на письмо в своих руках, добавил: - Келеборн, не хочешь присоединиться ко мне в кабинете? Думаю, следует прочесть письмо Трандуила до того, как прибудет Кирдан.

И владыки Имладриса и Лотлориена удалились. Перед домом остались лишь две эллет.

- Удивительно, правда? – сказала Келебриань. – Думаю, тебе стоит появиться в них во время ужина. Они украсят твои прекрасные волосы, и многие эльфы будут поражены твоей красотой.

Арвен лишь кивнула в ответ.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

После приветствия Кирдана и остальных эльфов из Серых Гаваней Арвен спустилась в сад. Она любила отдыхать в беседке под большим кленом и сейчас, захватив с собой книгу, пришла именно туда. Впрочем, сосредоточиться на чтении у нее никак не получалось, многих гостей она видела сегодня в первый раз, и мысли о них никак не хотели покидать ее голову. Неподалеку раздался шорох, и на дорожку перед беседкой выскочил один из тех, кто сегодня наиболее занимал ее мысли, - принц Леголас. Он на ходу бросил ей:

- Прошу вас, леди Ундомиэль, не выдавайте меня, - и мигом взобрался на крышу беседки, а затем скрылся и в кроне клена. Эллет в изумлении смотрела ему вслед, но когда снова послышался шум, притворилась, что читает.

- Ты его видишь, Эллодан?

- Нет, Элрохир, но я вижу Арвен.

И близнецы через мгновение появились перед сестрой.

- Арвен, ты случайно не видела здесь Леголаса? – спросил один из них. Оба брата были запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся от бега.

- Нет, не видела. А что случилось? Зачем вы его ищите?

- Чтобы страшно пытать. Он не хочет рассказывать нам, что случилось с его отрядом, и кто на них напал.

- Но ведь отец расскажет нам, если будет что-то важное.

- Сестренка, если будет что-нибудь по-настоящему важное, отец нам ни за что не расскажет. Поэтому Леголас – наш единственный источник всех полезных сведений. Но он вырвался от нас и сбежал.

- Эллодан, теряем время, - напомнил второй брат. – Арвен, если встретишь Леголаса, ты нас не видела.

И близнецы унеслись дальше, девушка еще какое-то время смотрела им вслед, а потом позади нее раздался уже знакомый голос.

- Благодарю вас, леди Ундомиэль, вы сэкономили мне массу времени.

Эльф стоял, облокотившись на перила беседки.

- Рада была помочь, принц Леголас. Я знаю, что мои братья иногда могут быть весьма надоедливыми.

- Это точно, - усмехнулся он. – Извините, что нарушил ваше уединение и помешал вам читать. Я немедленно удаляюсь.

- Вы не помешали, - вежливо откликнулась Арвен, но тут, заметив нож на поясе у уже повернувшегося уходить принца, она воскликнула: - Вы вооружены! Неужели опасность может добраться до Имладриса?

Леголас недоуменно посмотрел на нее, потом его лицо просветлело, словно он что-то вспомнил, и он ответил:

- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, леди Ундомиэль. Последнему Приюту ничего не угрожает. Простите, что напугал вас, но я - дикий лесной варвар и не привык расставаться со своим оружием. Я и так чувствую себя ужасно непривычно без лука в руках и колчана стрел за спиной. Но не бойтесь, на пир сегодня и на ваш праздник я, разумеется, явлюсь в подобающем виде.

- Вы не похожи на варвара, - заметила Арвен, ее собеседник рассмеялся.

- Скажите это королю Трандуилу или лорду Келеборну. Думаю, они вас быстро переубедят.

- Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете свое невежество. Но я могу заняться улучшением ваших манер, - улыбнулась Арвен, дразня принца.

- Я был бы вам премного благодарен, - отозвался Леголас, поддерживая игру.

- В таком случае, не развлечете ли вы меня беседой?

- Слово леди для меня закон, - эльф легко перемахнул через перила, - могу я присесть рядом с вами?

- Вы окажете мне честь, - ответила она и, подождав, что принц устроится на скамье, спросила: – Не расскажете ли вы мне, на что похожа жизнь в Зеленом Лесу? Меня немного удивляет тот факт, что вы никогда не расстаетесь с оружием.

- Видите ли, - немного помолчав, сказал Леголас, - Эрин Гален – лес в полном смысле этого слова. Мы не занимаемся земледелием и почти не разводим плодовые деревья, потому что любой сад со временем становится диким, не смотря на все усилия. Из животных мы разводим лишь собак да немного лошадей, потому что всех остальных утаскивают хищники. Поэтому основные наши занятия – это охота, рыболовство и торговля. Едва ребенок вырастает достаточно, чтобы ему хватило сил натянуть тетиву, как сразу получает в подарок лук и стрелы. Без оружия в нашем лесу не выжить - вы умрете от голода без охотничьей добычи, зимой замерзнете без теплых шкур, если вздумаете торговать, вас попытаются ограбить разбойники, могут напасть голодные хищники или подстеречь темные твари. Как любит говорить лорд Келеборн, Зеленый Лес такой же дикий, как и его жители.

- Как вы можете жить в таком страшном месте? – удивилась Арвен.

- Кроме того, что это моя родина, Эрин Гален еще и удивительно красив и, поверьте, совсем не страшен. Деревья поют нам свои песни, радуя души эльфов. В сумерках появляются звезды, которых вы не увидите здесь в Имладрисе или где-то еще. Свет моряка Эарендила не ярче света остальных звезд, нет. Ночью небо Эрин Гален сияет, словно покрыто алмазами. И они рассказывают свои истории. По утрам солнце, спускаясь на землю через кроны деревьев, покрытые росой, окрашивает все вокруг в золотистые оттенки, и птицы приветствуют новый день. По вечерам в домах на деревьях зажигаются фонарики, девушки поют песни, и слышны звуки лютни и флейты. А зимой, когда на лес белым ковром ложится снег, эльфы перебираются в пещерный дворец. Мы собираемся у костра, и его блики на стенах воскрешают тени героев, рассказываемых преданий и легенд. Во всей Арде нет места чудесней Зеленого Леса!

- Я бы хотела увидеть Эрин Гален своими глазами, - сказала эллет. – Теперь, когда вы описали его, я уверена, что мне там понравится.

- Сомневаюсь, что лорд Элронд когда-нибудь отпустит в наш лес свою единственную дочь, - покачал головой Леголас. – Ваших братьев он до сих пор боится отпускать так далеко. Но если вам вдруг случится оказаться в наших краях, вы будете приняты Домом Орофера как самая почетная гостья.

- Вы говорите так, как будто путешествовать в Эрин Гален опасно, - не удержалась от замечания Арвен.

- Так и есть, леди Ундомиэль, даже лорд Келеборн не навещал моего короля уже больше тридцати лет, а ведь раньше они виделись хотя бы раз в десять лет, а то и чаще.

Эльф замолчал, погрузившись в какие-то свои думы, и дочь Элронда не осмелилась бы прерывать его мысли, но в этот момент с крыши беседки прямо на его макушку свалился паучок и стал пролагать себе дорогу между золотых прядей. Арвен протянула руку, чтобы убрать насекомое, но ее движение привело в чувство Леголаса, и он резко повернулся к ней лицом. Ладонь эллет вместо косички у виска коснулась прохладной щеки эльфа, она неожиданно смутилась и покраснела и, отдергивая руку, еле смогла выговорить:

- В ваших волосах паук, позвольте, я помогу, - и в этот раз аккуратно достала насекомое и бросила его на землю. Смотреть на принца она больше не решалась.

- Спасибо, леди Ундомиэль. Кстати, я слышу не так далеко шаги ваших братьев.

- Если вы хотите, можете скрыться, я все понимаю и не смею вас задерживать, - ответила она.

- Боюсь, что уже слишком поздно, - вздохнул Леголас, - но мне все равно пора вас покинуть. В скором времени у меня встреча с владыками. Мне доставила удовольствие беседа с вами.

- Удовольствие было взаимным, - сказала Арвен, наблюдая, как синда церемонно склонился над ее рукой. Как раз в это время на горизонте показались близнецы.

- Вот видишь, брат, как я и говорил, она его покрывает, - воскликнул Элрохир. – Теперь-то ты нам попался, дорогой друг, - продолжил он, обращаясь к Леголасу.

- Сомневаюсь, - ответил тот, покачав головой. – Я тороплюсь и не думаю, что будет вежливо заставлять лорда Элронда и остальных ждать.

С этими словами Леголас отправился в сторону Последнего Приюта, преследуемый по пятам выспрашивающим что-то Элрохиром. Эллет недолго смотрела им вслед, а, отвернувшись, наткнулась на странный взгляд старшего брата.

- Арвен, Леголас все это время был здесь? – спросил ее Эллодан, и она лишь кивнула в ответ. – Послушай, пожалуйста, меня внимательно и постарайся понять. Леголас – мой друг, он – благородный эльф и храбрый воин, но влюбиться в него будет самым худшим, что может произойти в твоей жизни.

- Я не… - начала она, краснея, но была тут же прервана.

- Я не утверждаю, что ты уже влюбилась, сестра, но поверь моему опыту, ты – не первая девушка в Имладрисе, очарованная принцем, и сейчас весьма близка к тому, чтобы влюбиться. И я надеюсь, ты сумеешь справиться с собой и избежать этого, он никогда не сможет ответить на твои чувства.

- Почему? – против воли вырвалось у Арвен. Эллодан грустным взором посмотрел на почти исчезнувшую из вида фигуру принца и сказал:

- Потому что его сердце давно умерло.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Вечером, перед ужином в честь прибывших гостей, Келебриань помогала единственной дочери с прической. Арвен была необычно тиха и задумчива, отвечала на вопросы невпопад и, казалось, витала в облаках. Наконец, когда тяжелые черные локоны молодой эллет были уложены и закреплены подаренными гребнями, она словно очнулась ото сна и обратилась к Келебриань:

- Мама, скажи, как ты поняла, что любишь отца?

- Наверно глупо так говорить, но я влюбилась в него с первого взгляда. Когда мы жили в Лориене, и правил еще король Амдир, мне нравился другой эльф, - дочь Келеборна улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. – Он не ответил на мои чувства, хотя и уважал их. Позже я поняла, что принимала восхищение этим воином за нечто большее. И вот однажды днем, когда эльфы разных земель съезжались в Лориен, чтобы попрощаться с королем Амротом, сыном Амдира, решившим покинуть Средиземье, я увидела твоего отца. Мне показалось, что за всю свою жизнь я не видела эльфа прекраснее, и когда наши взгляды встретились, мое сердце остановилось. В глазах Элронда я видела отражение собственных чувств, и с того момента я знала, что наша с ним судьба идти по жизни бок о бок, никогда не разлучаясь, пока не призовет нас Мандос. Хотя, надо признать, убедить в этом моих родителей, а особенно твоего дедушку, нам было очень тяжело.

- Значит, настоящую любовь можно узнать с одного взгляда?

- Можно, но не всегда. Если верить твоей бабушке, то у моего отца ушел ни один год на то, чтобы убедить ее в своей любви. Но к чему эти вопросы, Арвен, уж не попалось ли твое сердечко, словно птичка в плен, в руки одного из наших гостей?

Келебриань наблюдала, как ее дочь заливается румянцем, она нежно улыбнулась девушке и, поцеловав ее в макушку, сказала:

- Ох, Арвен, Арвен, не торопись отдавать свое сердце в другие руки, ты еще очень молода и можешь ошибиться в выборе. Некоторые эльфы могут счесть твою красоту и происхождение достаточным поводом для желания обладать тобой. Не попадись в ловушку их льстивых слов, запомни – тот, кто любит, чаще всего молчит о своих чувствах, тот, кто слагает любовные песни, чаще всего не любит. Кроме того, очень мало эльфов, которых твой отец может счесть достойными, ухаживать за тобой, а убедить его в том, что ваша любовь взаимна, нам будет еще сложнее, чем в свое время мне и твоей бабушке – Келеборна. Да и потом, я и сама не чувствую в себе силы отпустить тебя из отчего дома ближайшее время. Эру, ты только через три дня станешь совершеннолетней!

- Мама, но я не влюблена, я спросила из любопытства. И я не собираюсь замуж, - сказала окончательно смущенная Арвен.

Келебриань в сомнении покачала головой, прежде чем сказать:

-По дороге в зал загляни в кабинет своего отца и передай, пожалуйста, что ужин вот-вот начнется.

Уже в коридоре эллет услышала необычно громкие голоса, доносящиеся из кабинета, она невольно замедлила шаг, прислушиваясь. Голоса становились все громче, и разобрать их было все легче.

- Лис должен понимать, что это не выход. Нужно ответить на нападения, перевернуть каждый листик в лесу, - это был голос ее деда Келеборна.

- Если Трандуил прислушается и примет нашу помощь, мы будем рады оказать ее, - голос владыки Кирдана.

- Нет, - уверенный голос Леголаса, - мой король никогда не допустит, чтобы наш лес охраняло одно из проклятых колец. И я разделяю его точку зрения. К чему привело создание этих колец, желание обладать ими? Мы не можем позволить себе риск привлечь в Зеленый Лес еще больше темных тварей.

- Кольца – не зло, - спокойный голос Галадриэль.

- И риск не велик, - добавил ее супруг.

- Для Лориена риск может и не велик, но не для Эрин Гален. Не ваши девушки дерутся наравне с мужчинами, потому что у нас мало воинов. Не в ваших землях Валары уже больше столетия перестали благословлять заключенные браки детьми. Мирное время заканчивается, об этом ясно говорят и звезды на небе, и деревья в лесу. Отказавшись от южной части леса, мы сохраним людей и увеличим охрану тракта, а лишимся лишь прямого пути к Лориену.

- Да, твой отец с радостью откажется от прямого пути к Лориену, лишь бы…

Владыку Золотого Леса оборвал резкий голос Элронда:

- Келеборн, остановись!

Воцарилась тишина. Арвен затаила дыхание, боясь выдать свое присутствие под дверью.

- Тем не менее, - снова раздался голос лесного принца, - я не вправе решать за своего короля, если вам, владыки, угодно предложить помощь, я передам ваши предложения и послания. Но охрану тракта все равно необходимо увеличить, лорд Элронд. Наши отряды отойдут от горного перевала, чтобы увеличить патрулирование в лесу, мы не можем рисковать потерей дороги на Эребор и Дейл. Конечно, мы запасаем провизию, но если единственным торговым путем останется река…

- Все-таки я хочу предложить Трандуилу свое кольцо, - сказал Кирдан, - мои земли защищены лучше всего на данный момент. Я напишу ему послание, принять кольцо или нет – это будет уже решение твоего отца.

- Мы возьмем на себя охрану перевала, - ответил лорд Имладриса, - организуем постоянное наблюдение. И, Леголас, поверь, вы – не единственные, кто ощущает приближение тени. Моя дочь, Арвен, - последний ребенок Перворожденных во всей Арде. Уже 50 лет, как эльфы не рождались ни здесь в Имладрисе, ни в Лориене, ни в Серых Гаванях.

Услышав свое имя, дочь владыки Ривенделла совсем припала к двери, стараясь не пропустить ни одного слова.

- Я прошу прощения, лорд Элронд, и у вас тоже, владыки. Горе и отчаяние говорили моими устами, мы потеряли 7 разведчиков за последний месяц. И еще я хотел заметить, что нас…

Дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и эллет, не удержав равновесия, ввалилась в комнату.

- … подслушивают, - закончил Леголас, ловя ее за руку, помогая устоять на ногах.

- Ха, слух как у старого Лиса, - воскликнул Келеборн.

- Арвен, - выражение лица отца не сулило ничего хорошего, - я ожидал увидеть Элрохира, в крайнем случае, Эллодана, но тебя…

- Я не подслушивала, отец, я просто пришла сказать, что ужин скоро начнется.

Ее щеки залил румянец, и она уставилась в пол.

- И правда мы надолго задержались, - сказала Галадриэль, поднимаясь с кресла. – Следуй за мной, Арвен.

Обе эллет покинули кабинет Элронда, из-за закрывшихся дверей раздался веселый смех Келеборна и Кирдана, а затем и недовольный голос хозяина дома. Светлая Владычица не останавливалась, пока они не оказались достаточно далеко, чтобы их нельзя было расслышать.

- Любопытство сгубило множество жизней, - сказала она, строго глядя на смущенную внучку. – А еще больше жизней сгубило неумение некоторых держать язык за зубами.

- Я поняла, - прошептала Арвен, - я больше не буду, я никому ничего не скажу.

- Я знаю. И думаю, тебе стоит извиниться перед отцом.

Молодая эллет кивнула, и вскоре коридор был пуст.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Едва столы опустели, как эльфы тут же принесли музыкальные инструменты, и начались танцы. Арвен танцевала с эльфом из Серых Гаваней и одновременно осматривала гостей. Отец был, разумеется, в паре с мамой, ее братья тоже танцевали с прекрасными девушками. Леди Галадриэль говорила о чем-то с лордом Кирданом, а по другую руку от нее Келеборн полностью оккупировал внимание Леголаса. Владыка Лориена много смеялся и говорил, постоянно подливая себе и молодому эльфу вино. Принц слушал его внимательно, не переставая улыбаться, временами что-то отвечая, а его взгляд изредка окидывал зал, но затем снова возвращался к собеседнику. Казалось, он совсем не замечал любопытных взоров, бросаемых на него молоденькими эллет. А девушки все шептались и шептались, обрывки их разговоров долетали и до танцующих пар:

- … никогда не танцует…

- Эллодан сегодня такой красивый!

- Это неправда, он всегда приглашает на заключительный танец госпожу Келебриань.

- Смотрите, смотрите, Линдир пригласил Матувиэль.

- Ах, как ей повезло!

- А я бы хотела, чтобы меня пригласил Элрохир.

- А он всегда такой угрюмый?

- Ах, какое замечательное платье, а вышивка…

- … не всегда был таким… лорд Элронд… безуспешно…

- Очень жарко, выйдем на балкон?

Так пронеслось несколько часов, во время которых Арвен не присела ни на минутку, наслаждаясь танцами. За окошком давно стемнело, когда объявили последний танец. Перед дочерью Элронда в тот же момент оказался принц Эрин Гален.

- Леди Ундомиэль, не окажете ли мне честь? – спросил он, протягивая руку.

- С удовольствием, - сказала она, принимая предложение. Но ее ответ утонул в гуле множества голосов, обсуждавших сложившуюся пару.

Танцующие построились, и Арвен быстро огляделась. Пару Келебриань составил ее собственный отец, лорд Элронд стоял напротив леди Галадриэль, близнецы также были неподалеку. Зазвучали первые звуки мелодии, и партнеры, поклонившись друг другу, начали выполнять первые неспешные па.

- Вы прекрасно выглядите, леди Ундомиэль, - спустя какое-то время заметил эльф.

- Благодарю, могу заметить в ответ, что для того, кто не любит танцевать, вы делаете это просто замечательно, принц Леголас.

- Кто вам сказал, что я не люблю танцевать? И вы можете звать меня просто по имени, леди Ундомиэль.

- Но ведь вы весь вечер просидели за столом с лордом Келеборном. И только если вы тоже будете звать меня по имени, Леголас.

- Это другое, но поверьте мне на слово, я люблю танцевать, этот вечер – просто исключение, Арвен.

- Как и все остальные вечера в Последнем Приюте?

На мгновение ей показалось, что в глазах эльфа промелькнула затаенная боль. Но нет, голубые глаза все также смотрели на нее спокойно, и легкая полуулыбка не покинула его лица. «Словно маска», - подумала Арвен.

- Да, наверное, так и было, - ответил эльф.

- Я вам не верю, - ответила она.

- Тогда давайте я вам польщу, сказав, например, что до этого вечера у меня не было достойный партнерши, а вы в ответ сделаете вид, что поверили мне, - его слова были насмешливыми, но взгляд оставался серьезным.

- Но… - начала она.

- Арвен, пожалуйста, - это не было просьбой. Последние минуты танца они провели в молчании, и с последним звуком музыки Леголас поклонился и, поблагодарив хозяев дома за прекрасный вечер, отправился к своим покоям. Рухнув на кровать, он дотянулся до изголовья, проверяя на месте ли оружие, переложил кинжал поближе и закрыл глаза.

«Три дня», - напомнил он себе, - «еще три дня и я отправлюсь домой». Он слышал тихие шаги и скрип соседней двери, это вернулись его товарищи Бретиль и Хинарэль, но у него не было настроения с кем-либо разговаривать, поэтому он не вышел к ним. Некоторое время принц еще лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам засыпающего Последнего Приюта, когда же перестали доноситься даже малейшие шорохи, быстро поднялся и, переодевшись в походный костюм и вооружившись, вышел в коридор. Тут же соседняя дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался Бретиль.

- Леголас, все в порядке?

- Не спится, - ответил он, пожимая плечами. – Отдыхайте, я прогуляюсь.

- Король Трандуил нам головы открутит, если узнает, что мы спали, пока ты шатался по окрестностям.

- Так он и не узнает, - улыбнулся лесной принц, - отдыхайте, Бретиль, мне не нужны няньки.

Темноволосый эльф, покачав головой, сказал:

- Я, конечно, не Амлуг, но, если тебя что-то тревожит, ты всегда можешь рассказать мне, Леголас. Ты же знаешь, я никому и слова не скажу.

- Я знаю, друг мой, знаю. Но все и в правду в порядке. Спокойной ночи, Бретиль, - и он зашагал прочь по коридору. Его собеседнику оставалось лишь тяжело вздохнуть и вернуться в комнату.

Воспользовавшись черным ходом, Леголас вышел сразу в сад, свернул с тропинки, пролагая себе путь меж деревьями. Если закрыть глаза, на мгновение могло показаться, будто он снова в родном лесу. «Осталось три дня», - снова напомнил он себе. Он уже собирался устроиться на ночлег на каком-либо дереве, когда неподалеку раздался шум. Осмотревшись, Леголас увидел пару, застывшую в тесном объятии. Эльфа он узнал сразу, это был один из менестрелей Элронда – Линдир, его возлюбленная была ему незнакома. Как же он хотел, чтобы и в его объятиях сейчас оказалась одна золотовлосая эллет! «Не стоит мечтать о том, что тебе недоступно. Твое желание никогда не исполнится, Леголас, и ты смирился с этим. Поэтому думай лучше об отце и отправляйся искать убежище на ночь», - подумал он, ощущая привычную боль в левой половине груди: «Кстати, а ведь тот клен, что сегодня уже служил тебе убежищем, совсем недалеко». Приняв решение, Трандуилион отправился прямиком к цели, бросив напоследок еще один завистливый взгляд на парочку и тяжело вздохнув. Этот звук насторожил Линдира, и он мгновенно раскрыл глаза в поисках источника шума. Все, что он увидел, была спина принца Эрин Гален, идущего по направлению к беседке, именуемой среди обитателей Последнего Приюта исключительно как «Дом Вечерней Звезды». «Не может быть», - подумал менестрель, - «леди Арвен и принц Леголас, неужели они…». Додумать он не успел, так как в это мгновение губы Матувиэль нежно прикоснулись к его губам, и для этого эльфа все проблемы внешнего мира перестали существовать.

Увы, Леголас не знал, что Линдир видел его, как и не имел представления о мыслях, быстрыми тенями промелькнувшими в голове менестреля, и потому спокойно продолжал свой путь. Погруженный в свои думы, он перестал следить за окружающей реальностью - роскошь, которую нельзя было бы себе позволить в Зеленом Лесу. И потому увидел Арвен лишь тогда, когда уже собирался запрыгнуть на дерево.

Она уснула здесь, очевидно, случайно, одетая лишь в тонкое домашнее платье. Шаль скатилась с ее плеч, а цветок, который эллет до этого, по-видимому, держала в руке, выпал и теперь лежал на земле рядом с ее ногой. Ее распахнутые глаза смотрели на звезды, но были затуманены сновидениями. Принц остановился, неуверенный в том, что ему делать дальше. Стоило ли будить дочь Элронда, или может она, как и он сам, предпочитала проводить летние ночи на свежем воздухе? Некоторое время он стоял в нерешительности, смотря на нее, потом поднял шаль и снова набросил ей на плечи. Опустившись на пол беседки, он рассматривал спящую девушку. «Почему», - подумал Леголас в который раз, - «почему меня не трогает красота ни одной эллет? Вот передо мной Ундомиэль, та, чья красота превзошла красоту Лютиен, как все говорят, но мое сердце бьется ровно рядом с ней. Да, я могу признать, что она красива, но это все равно, что назвать прекрасной картину, или статую, или пейзаж… Моя маленькая принцесса, где же ты? Узнаю ли я тебя, если увижу? Забьется ли мое сердце быстрее? Или мой отец прав, и это была не любовь, а сумасшествие?». И погруженный в мечты, он перешел в мир грез.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Арвен была раздосадована, но перемены в своем настроении она не смогла бы объяснить. Едва закончился праздничный вечер, как вся радость покинула ее. Она вернулась к себе в комнату, села читать, но книга надоела ей через минуту, взяла вышивку, но уколола палец и отбросила ее в сторону. Тут же ей стали мешаться гребни в прическе, и она, вытащив их, присела перед зеркалом расчесать волосы. Локоны путались, но она продолжала раздраженно продираться через них щеткой, причиняя сама себе боль. Потом она дернула особенно сильно и неожиданно для себя разрыдалась, злясь на себя еще больше. Так ее и нашла Келебриань, заглянувшая пожелать дочери спокойной ночи.

- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она, подбегая к дочери и отнимая ее руки от лица. Но девушка лишь продолжала всхлипывать, крепко обнимая свою маму. Наконец она успокоилась и затихла, ей было стыдно за этот приступ слабости, и она отстранилась от матери.

- Итак, - спросила Келебриань, - почему же льет слезы моя прекрасная звездочка?

- Я просто устала…

- Арвен.

- Мама.

- Арвен, не надо меня обманывать, - укорила ее старшая эллет. – Кто тебя расстроил?

- Никто.

Келебриань вздохнула, разговорить младшую дочь иногда было тяжелее, чем вызнать все тайны близнецов.

- Если хочешь, я никому не скажу, кто это, даже твоему отцу и бабушке.

Ответа не было очень долго, что на какой-то момент ей показалось, что Арвен так ничего и не скажет, когда раздался очень тихий голос:

- Мама, тот первый эльф, который тебе нравился, как ты поняла, что он не _тот_?

- Арвен, ты все-таки влю…

- Нет, мама. Просто ответь, пожалуйста.

Келебриань поднялась и несколько раз прошлась по комнате туда и обратно.

- Хорошо, - сказала она наконец, - я расскажу тебе мою историю, но она должна остаться между нами, запомни это, Арвен.

Эллет нетерпеливо кивнула, и ее мать начала рассказ:

- Впервые я услышала о нем, когда была еще ребенком, и мы жили в Эрегионе. Сын великого воина, известного в большей части Арды, он и сам прославился боевыми умениями. Когда мы с матерью перебрались в Лотлориен, я была еще юной, но старше, чем ты сейчас. Тогда, а возможно и сейчас, все девушки Золотого Леса мечтали покорить его сердце. Его сравнивали с луной, таким он был красивым и в то же время далеким и недоступным. Однажды на одном из праздников были танцы, он сам редко приглашал кого-нибудь, и вот я набралась смелости и подошла к нему сама. Пока мы танцевали, я спросила его, почему он так мало танцует, а он ответил, что ищет девушку, которая смогла бы бросить ему вызов. Сейчас я понимаю, что мое приглашение вряд ли бы кто счел «вызовом», но тогда мне показалось, что он поощряет меня. Я старалась чаще попадаться ему на глаза, заводила пустые разговоры, его это, казалось, забавляло. Через несколько месяцев все мои надежды рухнули. Отряд галадримов отправлялся в очередной поход, и он был в числе воинов, я нашла его перед отправлением. Мне надо было так много сказать ему, но слова не шли из моего горла, и тогда я поцеловала его.

- Ты целовала кого-то кроме отца? – воскликнула Арвен.

- Тише, дочь, не хватало еще, чтобы нас услышали, - ответила Келебриань. – И не надо так удивляться. Многие эльфы и эллет делят свой первый поцелуй далеко не с будущим супругом. В юности любое увлечение, а иногда даже простое любопытство кажется зовом сердца. Но, слава Эру, большинству удается осознать свои ошибки, прежде чем становится слишком поздно. Так вот, когда я поцеловала его, он поблагодарил меня за оказанную честь, пожелал мне удачи и честно сознался, что ничего ко мне не чувствует. Вначале мне было очень больно и обидно, и я каждый день напоминала себе об этой боли и лелеяла ее. Но постепенно жизнь брала свое, и однажды я обнаружила, что даже не вспоминаю о нем. Когда он вернулся, я долго наблюдала за ним. Да, он был красив, да, он был силен и могуч. Возможно, я бы могла быть счастлива рядом с ним, но и без него я бы не была несчастлива тоже. Сейчас мне кажется, что мне тогда просто хотелось любви, как тебе сейчас, такой уж этот возраст. И потому ты ищешь любовь даже там, где ее нет и быть не может.

- А с папой? С ним по-другому?

- Да, конечно. Без Элронда я никогда не буду счастлива так, как с ним. Он и вы, наши дети, - мое все, моя жизнь, моя любовь, мое счастье. Поэтому хватит переживать, звездочка, и ложись спать.

- Мама, - спросила Арвен, - а тот эльф, что нравился тебе, он нашел ту, которую искал?

- Я не знаю, - ответила Келебриань, - но он по-прежнему не женат, насколько мне известно.

- Мама, - снова позвала эллет, - ты никому не скажешь?

- Конечно, нет, милая, ни одной живой душе.

- Эльф, который мне нравится, это… это Леголас.

- Ну что ж, - улыбнулась жена Элронда, - все могло быть гораздо хуже. Во всяком случае, Леголас знатен, к тому же он – мой троюродный брат, а значит, его нельзя обвинить в желании приблизиться к нашей семье. А если вспомнить, что много лет назад, еще до рождения Элрохира и Эллодана, твой отец горел желанием породниться с Трандуилом, все не так уж плохо. Но чем он успел тебя расстроить?

- Я ему не нравлюсь.

- Какая чепуха! Я уверена, в Арде нет эльфа, который смог бы остаться равнодушным к твоей красоте. А теперь отдыхай, - и, поцеловав дочь в лоб, Келебриань покинула ее покои.

Арвен еще некоторое время рассматривала свое отражение в зеркале, словно ища там доказательство своей красоты, а затем решила спуститься в сад в свою любимую беседку, так как в комнатах было очень душно. По дороге она сорвала голубой ирис и теперь рассматривала нежные прожилки лепестков, напоминающих его глаза. Ей хотелось петь и смеяться, надежды на лучшее завладели ей, и вскоре она уснула.

Проснулась Ундомиэль рано, ей показалось, что она слышала какой-то шум. С удивлением она обнаружила сорванный вчера цветок, положенный аккуратно рядом с ней на скамейку, и на ее плечах была шаль, которой она вчера позволила повиснуть на локтях. Поднявшись на ноги, она увидела, как вдалеке мелькнули золотые волосы, и улыбнулась. Разумеется, в Арде нет эльфа, способного устоять перед ней. А все, что говорил ее старший брат, это ерунда. И она поторопилась в Последний Приют, сегодня молодежь Имладриса и приглашенных гостей собиралась развлекаться на охоте. Но когда она присоединилась к всадникам, ее ждало разочарование – эльфов Эрин Гален среди них не было.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Леголас собирался на празднование совершеннолетия Арвен. Предыдущее утро он провел в консультациях с Кирданом, Элрондом и Келеборном, позже они выехали к постам у Ступеней Димирилла, сопровождаемые лишь спутниками Леголаса и сменой караула, и вернулись лишь сегодня к обеду. Но это время хотя бы не прошло зря, стража была реорганизована, а к пограничникам Эрин Гален через перевал были отправлены приказ о смене расположения постов, подписанный сыном Трандуила, и отряд воинов из Имладриса. Вернувшись, принц и его спутники были заняты сбором вещей и упаковкой провизии для завтрашней дороги. И вот через час начинался праздничный пир, а Леголас был еще даже не одет и тем более не причесан.

Со вздохом достав праздничный наряд, привезенный специально для этого вечера, эльф принялся разоружаться. «Завтра вечером ты уже направишься домой», - напомнил он себе, стягивая кожаные наручи, - «Нужно только потерпеть, осталось немного». Приготовленная одежда, разумеется, зеленого цвета была выбрана отцом, и он, конечно, облачился в нее, как послушный сын. Одевшись, он сделал несколько шагов, взмахнул руками, перепрыгнул через стул, присел и, убедившись, что костюм не сковывает движений, уже хотел начать заплетать косы, когда в дверь раздался стук. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом с собственным оружием, он сказал:

- Входите.

В комнату зашел Келеборн, уже одетый и причесанный, он с удивлением посмотрел на племянника и спросил:

- Ты все еще не собрался?

- Как раз заканчиваю, - ответил Леголас, - заплету косы, и я готов.

- Я подожду тебя, - ответил лорд Золотого Леса и устроился в кресле, созерцая, как младший эльф борется со своими волосами.

- Так похож на старого Лиса, - наконец выдохнул он. – Я тебе уже говорил об этом?

- Сегодня? Нет, вроде еще нет. Но если посчитать вчера и позавчера и все остальные наши встречи, думаю, примерно тысячу раз я уже слышал об этом.

- Эх, Лисенок, в искусстве сарказма тебе еще есть, чему поучиться у своего отца. Передавай ему, что я скучаю и постараюсь навестить вас, как только смогу.

Леголас кивнул в ответ, с благодарностью улыбнувшись владыке. Когда же с хитроумным плетением было покончено, и молодой эльф поднялся со своего места, дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и в комнату ворвались близнецы.

- Ты! – прорычал Эллодан. – Как ты посмел?

И он набросился на Леголаса с кулаками. Келеборн успел лишь ухватить Элрохира, порывавшегося тоже присоединиться к драке.

- Да что я сделал-то? – прокричал оборонявшийся принц, блокирующий удары один за другим, но так и не решаясь перейти в нападение.

- Он еще спрашивает, - воскликнул младший близнец, не оставляющий попыток выбраться из железной хватки своего деда. – А сам прятался, как трус, целых два дня.

- Так, дети, немедленно успокоились! Элрохир, хватит вырываться! Эллодан, оставь Леголаса в покое и иди сюда, живо!

Но старший из сыновей Элронда и не думал прекращать начатую драку, и, убедившись, что его слова прошли мимо ушей внука, лорд Лотлориена крикнул Леголасу:

- Что ты с ним церемонишься? Не видишь, он не вменяем, останови его.

Тут в комнате появились еще два действующих лица – эльфы Эрин Гален, спутники и стража наследного принца, который в данный момент, удачно выполнив подсечку и сбив с ног наследника Элронда, удерживал его всем своим телом на полу, связывая руки, валявшимся по близости ремнем. Сильваны замерли в дверях на мгновение и, оценив обстановку в комнате, двинулись к своему предводителю. Но тот, подняв на них потемневший взор, рявкнул во всю глотку:

- Вон! И никого не пускать!

Келеборн еще раз мысленно подивился тому, насколько сын был похож на своего отца даже в гневе, те же интонации, та же ярость, та же сила. Через секунду в комнате их осталось четверо: владыка Лориена все так же держал младшего внука, хотя тот прекратил вырваться, Леголас поднялся на ноги и, закрыв глаза, тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, Эллодан лежал связанный на полу и не переставал поливать проклятиями сына Трандуила. Но наконец, и он выдохся, и установилась тишина.

- А теперь, - сказал Келеборн, - я надеюсь, у вас есть веская причина нападать на гостя в собственном доме. Рассказывай ты, Элрохир, как видишь, нам с Леголасом безумно интересно послушать.

- Как будто он не знает, - фыркнул младший из сыновей Элронда, выбираясь из захвата. – Он обманывает Арвен, дурит ей голову! Скажешь не так?

Свой вопрос он адресовал Леголасу, но тот определенно не знал, о чем идет речь.

- Я клянусь своей жизнью, что я никогда намеренно не обманывал и не вводил в заблуждение леди Ундомиэль. Видят Валары, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Элрохир.

- Вас видели позавчера ночью в саду вместе на свидании. Это по-твоему не обман? Ведь ты ее не любишь! Ты вообще не умеешь любить! – выкрикнул все еще взбешенный Эллодан.

Келеборн с тревогой посмотрел на племянника, но если его и оскорбили эти слова, на лице его не мелькнуло ни одной эмоции.

- Лисенок?

- Я никогда не был на свидании с леди Ундомиэль. Я видел ее ночью в саду, это правда, она спала в беседке, и я устроился на ночлег неподалеку, но ушел еще до того, как она проснулась. Кроме того, я уверен, что нас никто не видел, потому что я сплю очень чутко, просыпаясь от малейшего шороха, но всю ночь была тишина. Верить или не верить мне – это ваше право, но вы всегда можете спросить у своей сестры, была ли она на свидании со мной.

После этих слов он наклонился и освободил Эллодана. Лицо Леголаса хранило все тоже безэмоциональное выражение.

- Тогда почему она за эти два дня спрашивала о тебе чаще, чем просто говорила? – спросил Элрохир.

- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. И извини, если причинил тебе боль, Эллодан.

Близнецы переглядывались некоторое время, словно безмолвно общаясь меж собой. И Келеборн воспользовался моментом, чтобы сказать:

- Я полагаю, вы должны произнести ответные извинения. Я удивлен и возмущен тем, что мои родные внуки нападают, словно какие-то орки, на родича и друга в собственном доме, презрев все законы гостеприимства. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что ваше поведение недопустимо.

- Это просто ошибка, - воскликнул Эллодан.

- Из-за таких ошибок развязывают войны, - жестко отрезал владыка Лориена. – Уж тебе-то, как наследнику Элронда, стыдно об этом не знать. Или ты забыл, что перед тобой не просто какой-то эльф, а единственный сын Трандуила? Или хочешь лично познакомиться с гневом короля Зеленого Леса? Так поверь мне, это не то зрелище, которое вы сможете пережить в безопасности за спиной своего отца!

- Извинения не требуются, - сказал принц Эрин Гален, прежде чем близнецы успели что-то ответить, - войны не будет. Все, что произошло, останется исключительно между нами. Я не стану рисковать соглашением с лордом Элрондом. Завтра на рассвете я покину Имладрис.

И с этими словами он покинул комнату. Келеборн вздохнул, постепенно и незаметно Лисенок вырос в мудрого Лиса.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Появление в пиршественном зале Леголаса не прошло незамеченным: во-первых, его лицо не украшала привычная для всех улыбка, во-вторых, за его спиной возвышалась его стража, осматривающая зал с не менее суровым выражением, в-третьих, следом показался Келеборн и близнецы. Надо ли говорить, что и лица трех последних были далеки от радостных? Владыка Лориена уселся между своей супругой и зятем и что-то шепотом сообщил им. От Арвен не укрылось, что взгляд отца после этого посуровел и остановился на смущенных и расстроенных братьях.

Когда закончился праздничный ужин, Арвен вместе с родителями принимала подарки и поздравления от гостей. Трандуилион был последним, кто подошел к ней, за ним следовали два эльфа, каждый из которых держал в руках по шкатулке. Поклонившись, он преподнес одну из них леди Келебриань с традиционным поздравлением для родителей именинницы, вторую – ее дочери, пожелав всяческих благ и успехов. На щеках молодой эллет расцвел румянец, в шкатулках были прекраснейшие украшения. Она поблагодарила за подарок, и то же самое сделала ее мать. И когда принц уже собирался поклониться, чтобы уйти, его остановил голос Элронда:

- Леголас, спасибо. За все.

Арвен не поняла, какой смысл вкладывал ее отец в эту фразу, а ответ удивил ее еще больше.

- Не стоит благодарности. Все, что я делаю, я делаю, прежде всего, ради своего короля и страны.

- И все равно спасибо. Келеборн сказал, что вы покидаете нас уже завтра.

- Да, мы отправимся в путь с восходом солнца.

- Я хотел бы переговорить с тобой до этого.

Напряжение между эльфами, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Некоторое время они вели борьбу взглядов, пока, наконец, Леголас не уступил, пожав плечами и сказав:

- Хорошо, после бала. Но я хотел бы, чтобы при разговоре присутствовал лорд Келеборн.

- Он будет присутствовать. Могу я также пригласить своих детей? – спросил владыка Имладриса.

В этот момент по залу разлились звуки музыки, и начали образовываться пары.

- Я не возражаю. А теперь, леди Ундомиэль, не окажете ли вы мне честь? – и он протянул руку в приглашающем жесте, но сам при этом не сводил глаз с Элронда.

Эллет не успела ничего ответить, так как заговорил ее отец:

- Леголас, ты не должен, я прекрасно понимаю, что тут нет твоей вины. Эти слухи…

- После того, как я умудрился родиться сыном короля Трандуила, моей репутации уже ничто не повредит также сильно, - перебил его принц, улыбнувшись первый раз за вечер, - а вот репутацию вашей дочери еще можно спасти. Руку, леди Ундомиэль, мы идем танцевать.

Под взволнованный взгляд матери и грустный отца она вложила свою ладонь в его, и эльф повел ее к танцующим.

- Спасибо, - еле расслышали они тихий шепот лорда Элронда.

Арвен совсем перестала что-либо понимать. К ее удивлению, Леголас не ограничился одним приглашением, и большую часть вечера именно он был ее партнером. Вначале ей это нравилось, потом она почувствовала удивление, вскоре сменившееся чувством тревоги. Принц Эрин Гален, напротив, казался весьма веселым, не переставая улыбаться ей, отпускать веселые шутки и комментарии по поводу собравшихся и не покидая ее ни на минуту, что она не танцевала с другими. Впрочем, вся эта веселость казалась ей наигранной, так как глаза принца хранили все тоже холодное выражение, что и при входе в зал.

- Вам неприятно мое общество, Арвен? – спросил Леголас совершенно неожиданно.

- Нет, нет, конечно, мне просто…

- Тогда прогоните с лица это горестное выражение, и улыбайтесь. Предполагается, что вы наслаждаетесь нашим танцем, Моргот побери ваших братьев и остальных сплетников, - неожиданно экспрессивно закончил он свою речь.

Глаза Ундомиэль широко распахнулись от удивления, и она едва не остановилась посреди выполнения фигуры, но сильные руки заставили ее выполнить разворот до конца.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – прошептала она.

- Вы еще не в курсе? – удивленно приподнял он бровь. – Скоро узнаете. И улыбайтесь уже, во имя Эру!

Несколько часов спустя вечер был завершен, лорды Имладриса и Золотого Леса вместе с принцем Эрин Гален покинули зал вместе. Арвен хотела пойти к себе, но была остановлена близнецами.

- Отец велел нам прийти к нему в кабинет всем вместе, - сообщил ей Элрохир.

- Что случилось? – спросила она.

- Это ты нам скажи, сестра, - ответил Эллодан. – Ведь я тебя предупреждал, я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не думала сближаться с Леголасом. В Последнем Приюте теперь ходят слухи, что вас видели вместе на ночном свидании. А после этого вечера, я уже и не знаю, что будут говорить.

Эллет переводила взгляд с одного брата на другого, но их серьезный вид свидетельствовал о том, что они не шутили.

- Пойдемте уже, - сказал, наконец, Элрохир. – Как бы отец еще больше не рассердился.

- А вы-то что такого сделали? – поинтересовалась она по дороге.

- Мы, гм, видишь ли…

- Мы напали на Леголаса, - хмуро произнес старший брат, - если точнее, я напал.

Больше спросить она ничего не успела, потому что эльфы дошли до кабинета владыки. Эллодан постучал.

- Войдите, - раздался голос отца, и дети поспешили внутрь. Элронд мерил шагами расстояние от окна до стола, полы его одежды взметались при ходьбе, что свидетельствовало о крайнем раздражении. Келеборн устроился в кресле в углу и делал вид, что изучает какую-то карту. Леголас уселся с ногами на подоконнике, его руки были скрещены на груди, он поднимал свой взгляд на лорда Имладриса каждый раз, когда тот приближался к нему, но ничего не говорил.

- Сядьте уже, - пробормотал Келеборн, обращаясь к внукам. Арвен послушно опустилась в кресло, но братья остались стоять.

Элронд резко остановился прямо перед ними и спросил:

- Хотите что-то нам сказать?

- Мы хотели извиниться, - ответил Эллодан.

- Ну извиняйтесь, я послушаю, - и отец устроился за столом, прожигая сыновей взглядом.

- Мы хотели извиниться перед Леголасом за то, что напали на него…

- …и поверили этим сплетням, и назвали его трусом и лжецом…

- …и бессердечным. И за то, что вообще подумали о нем такое.

- И еще мы хотели извиниться перед лордом Келеборном за безобразную сцену, которой он стал свидетелем.

- И перед тобой, отец, за то, что опозорили тебя и нарушили древние законы гостеприимства, которые ты велел нам чтить и уважать. За то, что рисковали сегодня твоей и своей репутацией. И едва не послужили причиной развязывания войны с союзным государством, - закончил Элрохир.

- Все? – спросил Элронд и, дождавшись синхронного кивка близнецов, добавил: - А по-моему, вам еще следует извиниться перед Арвен.

- Да. Прости нас, сестра, что подумали о тебе плохо и рисковали сегодня твоей репутацией и именем.

- Ну что ж, принц Леголас, прощаете ли Вы моих сыновей?

- Они были прощены мной сразу же. Но то, что я простил, не значит, что я забыл, - добавил он, смотря на Эллодана.

- Келеборн?

Владыка Лориена бросил быстрый взгляд поверх карты и кивнул.

- Арвен?

- Им нет нужды просить прощения, отец, они ни в чем передо мной не виноваты.

- Как пожелаешь, дочь, - ответил он после некоторого молчания. – Теперь перейдем к вашему наказанию.

- Лорд Элронд, - неожиданно перебил его Трандуилион, - в качестве сатисфакции я требую возможности самому определить меру наказания ваших сыновей.

- И что ты предлагаешь, Леголас?

- Близнецы должны войти в пограничный отряд, несущий службу у Ступеней Димирилла.

Эллодан с Элрохиром переглянулись, по их взгляду Арвен могла сказать, что они совсем не считают патрулирование границ наказанием. Наконец отец коротко кивнул.

- Ха, Лисенок обошел тебя Элронд, - выглянул из-за карты Келеборн. – А ведь я давно говорил тебе, что хватит прятать их за мамкиной юбкой. Молодцам по 160 лет, а они настоящей битвы в глаза не видывали, хотя время-то неспокойное… И хватит уже о них. Идите отсюда, бездельники, кыш!

Владыка Имладриса махнул рукой, и близнецы выскочили из кабинета.

- А вот теперь поговорим серьезно, - лорд Лотлориена отложил в сторону карту, а Леголас поднялся со своего места. Взгляд Элронда, казалось, проникал прямо в душу эллет, и она смущенно вжалась в кресло и покраснела. – И поговорим с тобой, Арвен.

- Леди Ундомиэль не виновата в случившемся, если кого и обвинять, то меня. Я был слишком беспечен, - заметил принц.

- Не говори ерунды, Лисенок, - перебил его Келеборн. – Это особенность всех девушек – придумать себе любовь и пострадать, не думаю ни о последствиях, ни о своем имени. Плавали – знаем. Никто бы и слова не посмел сказать, если бы она вчера поменьше о тебе расспрашивала.

- Или побольше думала. Ты хоть понимаешь, в какое положение поставила меня? Что мне надо было отвечать сегодня, когда лорд Кирдан спрашивал, когда же будет помолвка? Я уж молчу о том, в какой угол ты загнала Леголаса. А ведь только благодаря…

- Лорд Элронд, - вмешался названный, - пожалуйста, не надо обо мне.

Арвен покраснела от смущения, она готова была сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы не слышать слов отца.

- Да успокойся, Элронд, не перегибай, - вставил свое слово Келеборн. – Что сделано, то сделано. Из ситуации 2 логичных выхода: первый – это поженить их, второй – тебе не появляться в Имладрисе очень-очень долго, Леголас, пока все не забудется, а в идеале, пока моя внучка не выйдет замуж. И мы все прекрасно понимаем, что полностью устроить всех не сможет ни один. В любом случае, решать Леголасу, хотя выбор очевиден.

Сердце эллет забилось быстрее, заколотилось как сумасшедшее. Ей выбор тоже казался очевидным, кто откажется породниться с могущественным Элрондом Полуэльфом, владыкой Имладриса и взять в жены прекраснейшую? Она подняла свой взор, полный надежд, на сына Трандуила, но тот смотрел на нее с сочувствием.

- Я хотел бы поговорить с леди Ундомиэль наедине, - сказал он наконец. – Мне кажется несправедливым поставить ее просто перед фактом и не объяснить причины.

Старшие эльфы переглянулись.

- Соседняя комната в вашем распоряжении, - ответил Элронд.

Сердце Леголаса болело. Только что он навеки потерял дружбу сыновей Полуэльфа. Он видел в глазах Эллодана, что тот не простил его, как и сам он не мог простить ему слова, до сих пор звоном отдающие в ушах: «Ты вообще не умеешь любить». Ему хотелось кричать, что это неправда, но он молчал. Теперь же ему предстояло разбить мечты невинной девушки своим отказом, он не хотел причинять ей боль и оттягивал этот момент.

Он смотрел в окно, открывавшее дивный вид на сады Последнего Приюта, не было слышно ни шороха, ни шума, лишь пели ночные птицы. И не оборачиваясь, он мог сказать, что Арвен последовала за ним, он чувствовал ее взгляд на себе. Детский взгляд, заинтересованный новой игрушкой.

- Я предоставляю вам возможность выбрать вместо меня, - сказал принц, поворачиваясь, - после того как вы выслушаете меня.

Эллет кивнула, стараясь не показывать удивление.

- Для вашей репутации будет лучше, если я женюсь на вас. Я буду уважать вас, и король Трандуил будет рад родству с вашим отцом, как и все поданные, так как это укрепит наши союзнические отношения. Вы будете жить в роскоши и в пределах дворца сможете заниматься, чем захотите. Я никогда не буду препятствовать вашим встречам с семьей, и по-своему я буду заботиться о вас. Никто и никогда не посмеет сказать о вас дурного слова, если не захочет попрощаться с жизнью. Да, для вашей репутации это будет хорошо, но не для вас. Вам будет одиноко, в нашем лесу нет молодежи вашего возраста. Вы будете видеть меня от силы неделю в месяц, потому что остальное время я провожу или на охране границ, или в торговых сплавах, или в патрулировании леса, и я не намерен менять свой образ жизни ради вас. Вы всегда будете под надзором и не сможете и шагу сделать без того, чтобы это не стало известно мне или королю Трандуилу, как и никогда не сможете покинуть пещерный дворец без охраны, потому что не умеете обращаться с оружием. И должен предупредить, что я вас не люблю, и у нас с вами никогда не будет детей. Выбирайте.

Арвен неверяще смотрела на него, этого просто не могло быть. Ее любили все, и она сама…

- Но я люблю вас, - выдохнула эллет, чуть не плача.

- Нет, вы меня не любите, леди Ундомиэль, - грустно покачал он головой, - вы любите образ, который придумали, вы меня совсем не знаете. И если вам вдруг случится полюбить по-настоящему, всем сердцем, вы все равно не сможете быть с этим эльфом. Более того, тот день, когда я или король узнаем об этом, будет последним днем вашего пребывания в Арде, потому как вы тут же отправитесь в путешествие до Амана.

- Этого не будет, я уже люблю вас, я не смогу полюбить кого-то другого! Пожалуйста, Леголас… - голос подвел ее, и она замолчала. Эльф отвернулся к окну.

- Да не любите вы меня, поймите уже! Что ж вы нашли- то во мне такое, что упорствуете в своем заблуждении?

- Вы – красивый, и такой добрый, и мужественный, и смелый, и милосердный. Вы, наверняка, хороший воин и принимаете мудрые решения, и…

- Леди Ундомиэль, из всего, что вы перечислили, меня характеризует лишь слово «воин», все остальное – ваша фантазия. Я не безгранично добр, еще менее я милосерден, скорее уж жесток. Если бы вы видели меня в битве, вы никогда бы не сказали такие глупые слова. Я принимаю не мудрые, а эгоистичные решения, направленные лишь на мое благо и благо моего короля. А, что касается моей храбрости, то я – больший трус, чем даже вы. Поэтому давайте прекратим этот бессмысленный разговор, вы соберетесь с мыслями и скажете вашему отцу, что я сегодня покидаю Имладрис.

Она подошла ближе и встала прямо у него за спиной.

- Пожалуйста, - позвала эллет, - если вы меня не любите, скажите это, глядя мне в глаза.

Леголас резко повернулся, его длинные волосы взметнулись, мимолетно коснувшись ее лица, и когда принц уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести роковую для нее фразу, эллет быстро сократила расстояние между ними и припала к его губам в неумелом поцелуе. Эльф не шелохнулся, не дернулся, не ответил на объятие, и когда она отстранилась от него, с волнением глядя в голубые глаза, он произнес все тем же спокойным тоном:

-Я не люблю вас, Арвен, извините.

Она упала в ближайшее кресло, и слезы заблестели на ее глазах.

- Мои братья были правы, у вас нет сердца!

- Как пожелаете. Что вы решили? Все еще хотите за меня замуж?

- Нет, никогда, вы – чудовище!

- В таком случае прошу вас, сообщите лорду Элронду о своем решении сами. Я устал, и мне надо отдохнуть перед завтрашним путешествием.

Арвен поднялась на ноги и, одарив сына Трандуила ненавидящим взглядом, вышла из комнаты с гордо поднятой головой. Едва за ней закрылась дверь, как Леголас опустился на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями, сердце разрывала глухая тоска, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось оказаться дома. Послышались тихие шаги, и вскоре рядом с ним уже сидел Келеборн, обнимая его за плечи и прижимая к себе.

- Все будет хорошо, Лисенок, и это пройдет, - шептал своему племяннику владыка Золотого Леса. Они сидели так некоторое время, прежде чем Леголас коротко, но крепко обнял эльфа в ответ, затем он поднялся на ноги и, пожелав лорду приятного отдыха, отправился к себе. В дверях он обернулся и спросил:

- Скажите, лорд Келеборн, в Лотлориене нет эллет с именем Тауриэль? Она молода, ей около 170 лет.

- Тауриэль? Нет, не припоминаю. А что?

- Нет, ничего, - покачал головой принц и вышел.

Келеборн тяжко вздохнул и прошептал еле слышно:

- Ох, Лис, Лис, что же ты наделал…

* * *

Немного генеалогии:

Я, автор сего фика, как и многие в русском фандоме, пребываю в уверенности, что Орофер был сыном Эльмо (младшего брата Элу Тингола), как и Галадон, отец Келеборна и Галатиля. Соответственно, Трандуил и Келеборн – кузены, вот почему последний и именует Леголаса племянником.


End file.
